The Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of computing devices scattered across the globe within the existing Internet infrastructure. Each computing device may be assigned a unique identifier, such as an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) address, an IPv4 address, a uniform resource identifier (URI), or a global unique identifier. The computing devices may be able to capture information, and then securely communicate the information over a network to other computing devices or a centralized server computer.
These IoT computing devices may be embedded in a variety of products, such as home appliances, manufacturing devices, industrial printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, etc. The Internet of Things may be useful for a number of applications, such as environmental monitoring, infrastructure management, industrial applications, building and home automation, energy management, medical and healthcare systems, transport systems, etc.